Burning Tears
by inspire.me
Summary: One person is carrying his heart, but the other is carrying his baby. In this story of decisions, who will Woody choose, now that the truth is out? FINISHED
1. Everything has consequences

Hello all.

Firstly- I do not own Crossing Jordan, or even my computer.Literally, my computerbelongs to my mum…

Ok so one day I was trying to get into my friend Libby's mind. Try to see things like she saw them; in other words, think up a story she would be happy to read…

Before I knew it I had a story full of heartbreak, crying and maybe a bit of happiness...

Hope you like it, and please, please review and let me know what you all think so then the next chapters can be more to your liking… but there is some stuff I just can't promise.

Enjoy

Luv me

* * *

He was leaving. 

> > > > > >

5 weeks earlier…

She arrived at the morgue, on time for once.

"Hey Jordan." Devan was cute at the best of times, intolerable at the worst.

But Jordan's view of Devan was about to change forever.

"So Devan, what's new?"

"Um, Jordan, can I talk to you about something, it's important." Jordan didn't see herself as a skilled advice giver, or even as a good listener, but Devan looked upset and if she wanted to talk to Jordan, Jordan was happy to listen to her problem.

"Jordan, I'm pregnant."

Jordan so didn't see that coming. Devan always seemed so innocent, so responsible, never one to get herself in a mess. But nothing could have prepared Jordan for what was coming…

"Whoa, Devan… I"

"I know, I never imagined this would happen to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, of course I'm going to keep it, if that's what you mean. But, I really don't know. I mean, I haven't even told the father yet."

"Devan, you should definitely tell him, and soon." And with a small voice she added, "Whose is it? Do I know him?"

Devan said his name and Jordan felt like she had been stabbed with a thousand knives. Him? She felt the tears burning her eyes, but she couldn't let it show. Like a fatally wounded warrior in battle, she had to keep on fighting until she was overcome by the pain. She couldn't let her opponent see that she was hurt.

She used all her courage to say "Tell him", and then she stood up, left the room and ran to her office, closed the door behind her and finally let herself die. She let the tears spill over and burn her face. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt before. She really was dying inside.

Bullet hole to the heart.

> > > > > >

A few hours later…

She heard a knock at the door.

"I'm working!" She yelled, her face buried in her hands as she sat at her desk. She heard the sound of the door opening before hearing the voice say "Jordan, it's me."

Oh, how she loved that voice. Man, she loved everything about him. Why did she have to realise all this now, when it was too late?

She lifted her face from her hands and gave him a look that could kill.

The way she looked at him, stricken with tears and with her eyes so red, it truly broke his heart to see her like this. All he wanted was for him to be able to close his eyes and to be back in his bed when he reopened them. If he could live the day again, he would come to Jordan before Devan had a chance to find him, and they would run away together. Jordan was always good at running. They could be happy together some place far far away, maybe near the beach, and he could be oblivious to the fact that back in Boston, Devan was pregnant with his child.

Unfortunately, life doesn't just give out 'get out of jail free' cards.

"So, I guess you've already heard…"

"Devan told me this morning."

There, at least now he didn't have to tell her. That would have been hell. Although, he could just imagine Devan telling her, no wonder Jordan looked so beaten. He watched as she stood up, her face starting to fill with concern.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Jordan I'm just so confused."

Jordan could feel the tears coming back again… "I know this is a lot for you, and I understand that you need a friend right now, but _you_ have to understand that _I can't be that friend_ for you, Woody." She was now almost screaming, the tears pouring down her cheeks. Her face was full of hurt, and he could see her pain when he looked into her eyes, and what hurt the most for him was that it was him who gave her those tears to cry.

"I'm sorry, Woody. I just can't." And then she left her office, leaving Woody alone with _his_ tears.

To be continued…


	2. You can't go back

Lol, something wasn't right with this chapter so i had to fix it... spot the difference!

* * *

Hello again. Long time no see. Sorry it took a while, but it was hard to write this chapter. I started writing this story knowing exactly what was happening at the beginning and the end… but the middle bits are like hmmmmmmmm. However, I sat down and wrote it, and I don't think it's that bad.

I just want to say an enormous thank you to everyone who reviewed. I could never have anticipated the lovely response I got from the first chapter, and I just hope you all like this chapter just as much.

And also, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story is set after Intruded, like maybe a month after. Although, I must stress that it soooooooo not a post-intruded fic, if you wanna read a post-intruded fic then read my other story 'He Intruded Into My Heart…' Point is, Devan and Woody haven't gone out (deja past) so Jordan couldn't really have seen this coming ok?

And also, when I say 4 weeks earlier, it's one week after the last chapter, because that was 5 weeks earlier… following?

Enjoy  
Luv me

* * *

He was leaving. 

And Devan was going with him.

> > > > >

4 weeks earlier…

Enough was enough. She had to see him. Life was so lonely without a friend.

Woody heard his office door open and he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Jordan."

"Hey, I wanted to apologise-"

"No, I need to. It wasn't fair of me to put that pressure on you-"

"No, listen. I shouldn't have snapped at you last week. I've spent the past seven days avoiding you and I've felt like a complete arsehole and a total bitch. I've been a terrible friend, Woody. You're in a mess right now and I pushed you away. I thought about it and I realised I _can_ be that friend for you."

"Wait, are you sure because I don't want to be a burden…"

"Positive." Of course she was. Things had been going well between her and Woody, and now her chances of being with him were slipping through her fingers. She had to hold onto the friendship; she couldn't lose him altogether.

They sat down and started to talk.

"So, have you talked to Devan much about it all?"

"I've kind of been avoiding her…"

And he wasn't the only one. Jordan had also been avoiding her, it was just too painful to see her, knowing she was carrying Woody's baby. She honestly didn't know what was worse, _that_, or what must have happened between Devan and Woody for this to happen. I mean, _Jordan_ hadn't even been _there_ with Woody…

"Um Woody, when did you and Devan… you know?"

_It had been the night of the Governors Ball; well he had thought it was.  
__It turned out, he had been a week off._

_Devan had offered to buy him a drink, and he accepted. What harm could it do?  
_

_He'd had a drink. And another. And another._

_He was trying to drink away the pain.  
The pain he felt when he looked at Devan's eyes.  
__They were green, and each time he looked at them, it was a reality check.  
She was not Jordan._

_It wasn't Jordan who was being so readable with her emotions.  
__It wasn't Jordan who was openly flirting with him.  
__It was someone else._

_However, with each drink, the less he seemed to care…_

_He had woken up with a splitting headache, major regrets and Devan Maguire in his bed.  
_

_He had told her right then and there that it had been a mistake.  
__They could be friends but he really wasn't at all interested in anything more._

Of course, Jordan got the uncomplicated version. Governors Ball… wrong week… drinks with Devan… too many drinks… big mistake.

"I'm so sorry Jordan. I never thought anything would come of it, I feel so stupid."

"It's ok, we all make mistakes. I know I have. But I've just got one question. Where do you and I fit into this picture? I mean, it's not like we're lovers, but I thought we had something. Something a bit more that just a friendship."

Now, if Jordan had said that a month or two ago, Woody would have told her that he was never going to let her go. They would have shared a passionate kiss, the first of many, and now they _would_ be lovers. Furthermore, Devan would not be pregnant.

But she hadn't said it a month or two ago.

"I don't know where we fit in this, Jordan."

And they sat there with a silent understanding that things could never be as they could have.


	3. Can you leave it all behind?

Long time no see... sorry bout that, my computer was getting fixed :(

by the way... please take the time to review cos i want to know your thoughts and stuff...

ok thats enough chat for now, on with the show.

**_This one's for u, Lib!_**

* * *

He was leaving.

And Devan was going with him.

Devan was pregnant.

> > > > >

3 weeks earlier...

Devan and Woody had met at a coffee shop to talk.

"Um… Devan, I- "

"Woody, I'm thinking of moving to California."

That had totally caught him off guard. California?

Woody, look around you. This is Boston, it's so dirty and it's full of crime. Perfect for my career, but I'm about to enter a new chapter of my life. I'm going to have a family, and this is no pace to raise a kid. California is so… sunny. It's perfect for a child. Our child, Woody. I know you love it here, but every child deserves a father, I only wish I'd known mine. So please, just consider it?

"There's nothing to consider. I'll come. I'll definitely come to California with you. I could probably leave in three weeks, I'd just have to get some stuff sorted with the Boston PD."

California wasn't really cleaner and crime free, and Woody knew that. However, California held something. A change. A chance to start on a clean slate. He could be a father to his child and it was something he was definitely going to do. He had learned early in life; you can't run away from the consequences of your actions. It wasn't fair to leave Devan with their child.

He could get a job with the Sunset Division, that wouldn't be a problem, and they could all live in a pretty house in LA. It would be a happy family.

So why wasn't he happy about it?

He didn't want to leave it all – Boston, his job… Jordan. He loved her, more than anything, and leaving her was going to break his heart. But sometimes that's what love is- learning to let them go. He owed it to his unborn child to be a father with no complications. Of course, in this case, complications simply meant Jordan.

They had had their chance, and they'd blown it. They had never had anything more than a friendship and now because of him, the window of opportunity was closed. It was time for him them to move on.

Maybe he could learn to love Devan.

Three days had past and he still hadn't the strength to tell Jordan that he was leaving, and that these next three weeks would be the last ones they would ever spend together.

They worked on cases together and enjoyed each other's company, but things weren't the same, and they never would be. Each time Jordan started to feel secure with Woody, she would remember that Devan was carrying Woody's baby, and each time Woody started to feel secure with Jordan, he would remember that he was leaving her, and she didn't even know it yet.


	4. Someone to wish you won't go

Ok, firstly a very big thanks to those who have reviewed, that small action just makes my day. Lots of people are saying that Woody can't leave Jordan, he's going to be miserable etc. well, all I'm going to say is that... I'm not telling you! hehe, nah you just have to read to find out... there will be 3 more chapters after this one: 1 week earlier, 0 weeks earlier and a chapter after that... so not much further to go! Although, while I know what's happening in the last two chapters, I am so stuck with the 1 week earlier... so I'm sorry if I take a while to update, but I'll try as hard as I can!

Luv me

* * *

He was leaving.

And Devan was going with him.

Devan was pregnant.

With Woody's baby.

> > > > >

2 weeks earlier...

It was always Devan who told her, never Woody.

"You two are kind of close, aren't you? You could visit us in California sometime."

Jordan had just stood there, dumbfounded.

"California?"

"Oh my God, he hasn't told you? I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

"Well. As you said, Woody and I are _kind of _close."

And she'd spent the day in her office, catching up on all of the piles of paperwork that had seemed to just accumulate.

California? He was leaving her? What the hell was this all about?

Then came the knock on the door and the 'Hey Jordan'. Just like the day three weeks ago, when she had found about baby. Man, talk about déjà vu.

It was always Devan who told her, never Woody. Woody was always the one who would turn up after the tears had already burnt her face.

"Jordan, with the Reeves case I was thinking…"

He trailed off, noticing her red puffy eyes and evil stare. God, who was pregnant now?

"When were you planning on telling me that you and Devan were moving to California?"

Ah, that.

"I was going to tell you, I swear…"

"What's wrong with Boston? Why do you have to move?"

"Her pleading eyes were filled with tears and Woody couldn't think of an answer of his own."

"California is so… sunny. Boston is so dirty and full of crime. It's no place to raise a kid."

"I was raised here, and I turned out fin-"

She suddenly stopped, as her mind comprehended what Woody had said. Woody suddenly deeply regretted saying what he had.

Jordan was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, I get it now. You're right, this is no place to raise a kid."

She smiled, a smile that seemed to be telling herself off for being so stupid.

"I'm so sorry Jordan, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Of course you did."

If looks could kill… Her eyes now held a cold glare: a look of anger, but Woody spotted glimmer of what was underneath the anger: hurt. A hurt that was tearing through her, ripping her up inside.

"Jordan, I…"

"I think you've said enough. Maybe you should just go now."

"But…"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY WITH THIS PAPERWORK?"

Rule- never disobey a yelling woman. Maybe she was right, maybe he had really said too much and there was nothing he could do to rectify the situation. Maybe he should just leave.

So he did.

A tear rolled down Jordan's cheek. Then another. And another. She loved him, but it was now clearly obvious that he didn't love her in return. He didn't even have respect for her as a person. This whole thing was strange and absurd, crazy and heartbreaking. She wanted so badly to be able to go back, to be able to have made her feelings known long ago. But she hadn't. So now she walked alone.

But she wasn't alone, because at that very moment, Woody was thinking the exact same thoughts about her.


	5. Pretending like it's ok

Firstly... a shout out to everyone who has reviewed... each review brings me a moment of joy in my currently, well... _"interesting"_ life.

* * *

**Mallorysgirl**-

"I liked Jordan's attitude to Woody after finding out about the move. Great chapter:)  
I still want him to stay with Jordan though:)x"

I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one too! In my opinion, the best chapter is going to be the one after this... Let me know what you think. Don't we all want him to stay with Jordan? Well cept the DW fans... and the JN fans... and the JG fans... although I personally find the thought of garret and jordan quite nauseating! My view only, not to be confused with discrimination against anti WJ's!

* * *

**Agel15**- Yes, I agree. Poor, poor Jordan. I don't know why the heck I put her through such pain.

* * *

**supershipper-JA2-JC-WJ**- Sorry if I make you cry, but if you actually do cry, let me know because then I know my goal of making a sad story has been acheived!

OMG! a jordan and woody in your sims 2? you are definitely my friend! lol, I'm going to make a video out of my sims two with a storyline SO not based on cj... a hot guy, a brunette chick, a blonde chick, and then in the end the brunette ends up with the hottie and the blonde is left a-loner! What do you think?

* * *

**A.J. Irish**- You like my writing style? aww thank you! that reallymeans so much to me.I'll try to keep up the good work :)

* * *

**D.Lerious**- i showed her feelings well? thank you heaps! it was my goal... and I'm glad i got it right!

* * *

and last but never ever least...

Amethyst Blizzard- the biggest shout out goes to you my friend! Thank you for being my friend this year even when I've been a major bitch. Did you notice I was happy all day today? I hope you r proud :) anyways, thank you a LOT... i don't let just anyone become obsessive with MY show now do i? and do i let you? YES I DO:D enjoy, cos this story was inspired by you and your EVILNESS!

* * *

**K, well now that's all sorted, i'd just like to point out that here in Australia, Fire From The Sky is screening on monday, VALENTINE'S DAY! the perfect gift Devan could ever give Woody... the gift of never having to see her again! sorry if that was a bit harsh.**

* * *

He was leaving. 

And Devan was going with him.

Devan was pregnant.

With Woody's baby.

_Jordan's_ Woody.

> > > > >

1 week earlier...

As she sat at her desk, she heard the knock. He never failed to show. He was right on queue.

"You've come by here every day for like a week, and every day I tell you to piss off. What makes you think that today will be any different?"

Woody mirrored Jordan's cold tone with his own. "Well Jordan, I woke up this morning and decided to not leave you alone until you listen to what I have to say, so will you just pull your finger out and listen?"

Jordan, slightly insulted, sighed. "Well, I guess I don't have much choice then."

Woody took his opportunity to talk. He sighed, letting go of his stern exterior.

"Ok, well firstly I just want you to apologise about what I said about Boston, you know I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm really, truly sorry, Jordan."

"I just don't see what good this is going to do. I mean, you're leaving in like a week, it's not like we can go back."

Woody walked up to Jordan and stood right in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"What if we could?"

Jordan searched Woody's eyes for meaning.

"What do you mean?"

"Just for this last week. We could pretend."

"What, just act like the past four weeks never happened?"

"Sure. I mean, Jordan, realistically, it's probably best that when I move, we both, you know, try to move on."

What he really meant was that if he kept in touch with Jordan, his feelings for her would eventually take over, and that wouldn't be fair to Devan, or his child. His family was priority, and Jordan was a temptation Woody just wasn't sure he would be able to resist.

"Devan's going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father." He continued, trying to convince _himself_ more than anything.

Jordan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Are you going to marry her?"

"I'm not sure, not straight away, but maybe in the future, I don't know. I'm confused. I just want to do the right thing, but the line between right and wrong is so hard to see."

"I know what you mean. It's easy to make the wrong decision and spend the rest of your life regretting."

"And that's why I have to do this. I don't want to regret not knowing my child."

Jordan looked at Woody, half in sadness, half in awe.

"You have such good morals, and I admire that."

She could feel the tears at the back of her eyes, but she wasn't going to let it show. She was stronger than that.

"So, you're saying that since we probably won't see each other ever again, we should spend this last week as friends, and not be pissed off at one another? Be happy… by pretending?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. We can just forget everything."

"But how?"

Woody suddenly dropped his serious mood and smiled. "Easy. How would you like to go to the movies tonight? We could go and see the new Jerry O'Connell movie. What do you say?"

Jordan looked at Woody, his upturned lips and smiling eyes. He was offering a chance to go back, back to the friendship they used to have. God, for four weeks she'd been wishing on stars for a chance to go back, and now here it was. Granted, it was only for a week, but it was all she had to grab on to, so she was going to hold on tight for dear life.

She grinned. "Sure. I like Jerry O'Connell. He's so tall… and cute…"

"Like me?" Questioned Woody, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Jordan laughed, her eyes sparkling. "In your dreams."

* * *

**A/N**... So sorry but I couldn't help myself... it was just too funny! 


	6. Being Held

It's been a long and winding journey…

But we are finally up to this chapter, and this chapter is special! "Why?" I hear you ask. Well, you see… this is the part of the story I thought of first, my aim of the fic. So basically this is the chapter the whole story revolves around. So please, _please_ review, especially for this chapter, which by the way is the penultimate chapter, the last one just ties up the ends.

So now, there are zero weeks to go, so forgive me for not adding in a '0 weeks earlier…' line, but I didn't really see the point, and I thought you guys are all smart enough to figure that one out for yourselves.

Oh and while I do own the song in my other fic, I don't own the song in this one. I think it belongs to Paul McCartney, but it was remade by Jem, so that's why the lyrics are kinda reversed.

Ok, just one more thing, and I promise this is the last. If by some non-existent chance my story actually makes you cry, please let me know because it would mean the world -)

* * *

He was leaving.

And Devan was going with him.

Devan was pregnant.

With Woody's baby.

_Jordan's_ Woody.

Well, I guess he wasn't _Jordan's_ anymore.

Jordan sat in the empty Pogue, in that back corner booth she'd always liked. Her head was in her hands, her hands filling with tears. And although her hands stung as each burning tear fell, it was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside. Five weeks ago, she had been shot in the heart, and it still wasn't making any recovery. In fact, if anything, it was as if the wound was being reopened each day. She doubted it would ever heal, and even if it did, she'd still be left with the scar.

Jordan and Woody had spent the past week hanging out, going to the movies, out to dinner, but Jordan wasn't his only girl.

She'd seen how he would come to the morgue to talk to Devan. Sometimes he would even kiss her. But Woody had spent time with Jordan, they'd laughed and smiled and Jordan was grateful for the time they'd had together.

But now the week was over.

He was leaving tomorrow.

She could hear the door open and close, and then the footsteps, getting closer and closer, and she heard him sit down opposite her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Jordan lifted her head an inch, her face sombre.

"I know."

They sat there for a moment, aware of each other's presence, thinking, knowing the other person's thoughts were of the same, but not sure of the details. For example, Jordan wasn't sure if Woody was upset about leaving Boston, or her.

The silence soon became uncomfortable, and neither of them could put their mixed feelings and complex emotions into words, so Woody simply stood up and held out his hand to Jordan.

"One last dance?"

They'd done this so many times, danced in the empty bar. Jordan didn't want to think that this could be the last time. She took his hand and led him to the jukebox, choosing a song she'd been listening to a lot during these past weeks.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Jordan placed her hands on Woody's shoulders as he placed his at her waist. It was awkward; things were different now.

But not different enough to really matter.

Jordan soon relaxed and rested her head on Woody's shoulder, draping her arms around his neck. Woody held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

The tears escaped from Jordan's eyes. Why did she have to say goodbye to the man she loved? Deep inside, she knew the answer. It was _her_ fault that all of this had happened, and now they'd both have to live with the consequences. Because she'd been stupid enough to continually push Woody away, he'd fallen into the arms of someone else, and now Jordan's chance with Woody was gone forever.

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That she doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

The tears escaped from Woody's eyes. Why did he have to say goodbye to the woman he loved? Deep inside, he knew the answer. It was _his_ fault that all of this had happened, and now they'd both have to live with the consequences. Because he'd been stupid enough to give up on Jordan and fall into the arms of someone else, and now Woody's chance with Jordan was gone forever.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

Jordan's eyes were closed; she didn't ever want to forget this dance.

"Do you love her?"

This was their final dance. A time for truthful answers.

"No, I love _you_."

Jordan pulled away just enough to be able to look into Woody's enchanting eyes, amazed at his answer and the purity he had delivered it with.

Jordan's eyes were questioning.

"I'll _always_ love _you_." Woody confirmed.

Jordan swallowed. She didn't know why she was crying anymore. Were they tears of sorrow because Woody was leaving? Were they tears of joy at Woody's declaration of love for her? Or was she just crying at the truth in Woody's eyes?

D. All of the above.

"I'll always love _you_." Jordan replied. "_Forever_."

"Forever." Woody's lips curled into a faint smile, his tear filled eyes shining like the ocean, which wasn't really fair to Jordan because she couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him…

…which wasn't fair to Woody, because he couldn't help but kiss her back, responding with more passion than he'd ever had with Devan. Because tonight he wasn't drunk, and he didn't need to pretend that it was Jordan that he was kissing….

…which wasn't really fair to either of them, because once they started, they simply couldn't stop.


	7. The first day of the rest of your life

Ok, well this is it, the last chapter of this story… I'm kinda sad because it's been almost a journey… bleh whatever I'm making no sense.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for any of the chapters, reviews are what keeps me motivated.

Thank you to Jill Hennessy and Jerry O'Connell for being the best Jordan and Woody, and being the perfect characters for me to write about… oh and an extra thank you to Jerry for being oh so hot! Oh, and happy birthday to Jerry for the 17th!

And thank you to Libby for being my inspiration to write this story, it was you who made me think, "how does Liz see the whole Jordan Woody Devan triangle?" Although, you know how hard it is for me to write this kind of stuff, so don't think it will go unpunished. One whacking coming right up…

Man, this is starting to sound like a bloody Oscar acceptance speech! (I'd like to thank the Acadamy… and my lawyer… and GOD!)

Hope you all liked the story!

Luv me

* * *

She knew he was gone before she even opened her eyes. The room seemed colder.

She sat up, naked and alone, her eyes darting around the room. On the other side of the bed was a small piece of paper…

_I'm so sorry it had to be like this._

A tear rolled down her cheek, but it didn't burn her face like the tears used to. She was now numb to it all. Immune to the pain. With a small splash, the tear dropped onto the paper, landing on the writing, smudging it.

He was gone forever.

They'd made love, and yet he'd still chosen Devan.

Jordan had finally opened her heart to someone since the death of her mother, and now her already damaged heart had been crushed. Everybody always just left her. Jordan promised herself she would never feel this way again. She'd already felt the pain of immense aloneness two times too many. If she didn't let anybody into her special world ever again, nobody could ever hurt her.

She'd never love again.

Memories of the night before suddenly flooded through Jordan's mind. At least memories could stay with her forever.

Memories of the first case they'd worked on together.

Memories of his smile, the smile that could make Jordan melt.

Memories of his eyes, the brightest blue.

Memories of that kiss in the desert.

Memories of the night before. A night they'd shared together. A night Jordan would never forget.

The memories would be there to keep her warm as she spent the rest of her life alone.


End file.
